yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yami Yugi and Joey's Duelist Kingdom Duel
* 34: }} Yami Yugi and Joey's Duelist Kingdom Duel is a Duel which took place during the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime, between Yami Yugi and Joey Wheeler in the Duelist Kingdom final. This Duel is only present in the anime. In the manga, Jonouchi allows Yugi to be the one to face Pegasus, and claims the prize money on his behalf. Events Yugi and Joey have both reached the finals of the Duelist Kingdom. Joey is fighting for the prize money in order to pay for an operation for his sister, Serenity Wheeler, while Yugi was fighting for the chance to Duel Pegasus in order to free the souls of Solomon Muto, his grandfather, and the Kaiba brothers, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. After a few words from Maximillion Pegasus, the duel commences The Duel Turn 1: Yugi Yugi draws and Summons "Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Joey Joey draws and Summons "Giltia the D. Knight" (1850/1500) in Attack Position. Joey attacks and destroys "Celtic Guardian" with "Giltia the D. Knight" (Yugi: 2000 → 1550). Yugi calls a time out to remind Joey that in a duel of this magnitude, he has to apply everything he has learned into play, and one false card can mean the end of everything. Joey agrees and the duel continues. Turn 3: Yugi Yugi draws and Summons "Gaia The Fierce Knight" (2300/2100) in Attack Position. Yugi attacks and destroys "Giltia the D. Knight" with "Gaia The Fierce Knight" (Joey: 2000 → 1550). Turn 4: Joey Joey draws and Summons "Armored Lizard" (1500/1200) in Defense Position. At this point everyone wonders why Joey would play such a weak monster, but Pegasus discovers Joey's plan. Turn 5: Yugi Yugi draws and Summons "Summoned Skull" (2500/1200) in Attack Position, which Joey was hoping for. Yugi attacks and destroys "Armored Lizard" with "Summoned Skull". Turn 6: Joey Joey draws and Summons "Flame Swordsman" (1800/1600) in Attack Position. He then activates "Shield & Sword", switching the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters on the field ("Flame Swordsman": 1800 → 1600/1600 → 1800) ("Summoned Skull": 2500 → 1200/1200 → 2500). Joey attacks and destroys "Summoned Skull" with "Flame Swordsman" (Yugi: 1550 → 1150). As Joey's turn ends, the effect of "Shield & Sword" end ("Flame Swordsman": 1600 → 1800/1800 → 1600). Turn 7: Yugi Yugi draws and Summons "Curse of Dragon" (2000/1500) in Attack Position. He then activates "Polymerization", fusing "Gaia The Fierce Knight" and "Curse of Dragon" to Fusion Summon "Gaia the Dragon Champion" (2600/2100) in Attack Position. Yugi attacks and destroys "Flame Swordsman" with "Gaia the Dragon Champion" (Joey: 1550 → 750). Turn 8: Joey Joey draws "Copycat" and notices he has "Graverobber" in his hand and uses them in a combo. First, Joey Summons "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Graverobber" to Special Summon "Summoned Skull" from Yugi's Graveyard in Attack Position. He then activates "Copycat" to activate the effect of "Polymerization", fusing "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and "Summoned Skull" to Fusion Summon "B. Skull Dragon" (3200/2500) in Attack Position. Joey attacks and destroys "Gaia the Dragon Champion" with "B. Skull Dragon" (Yugi: 1150 → 550). At this point, Yugi compliments Joey for such an outstanding move, and is ready to make his own. Turn 9: Yugi Yugi draws and Summons "Dark Magician" (2500/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Magical Hats", conjuring 4 hats and hiding his "Dark Magician" under one of them. Turn 10: Joey Joey draws and attacks one of the hats with "B. Skull Dragon", but it is revealed to be empty. Joey Normal Summons "Garoozis" (1800/1500) in Attack Position, in an attempt to bait Yugi into revealing the location of his "Dark Magician". Turn 11: Yugi Yugi draws and knowing about Joey's counterattack, Yugi does not rise to the bait and Sets a card under one of the hats. Turn 12: Joey Joey draws and attacks another of the hats with "B. Skull Dragon", but once again, it is empty. Turn 13: Yugi Yugi draws and passes his turn. Turn 14: Joey Joey draws and attacks and destroys a third hat with "B. Skull Dragon", and, by process of elimination, hits something. However, that something is revealed to be Yugi's Set "Spellbinding Circle", which activates, reducing the ATK of "B. Skull Dragon" by 700 (3200 → 2500/2500) and preventing it from attacking. Joey switches "Garoozis" into Defense Position. Turn 15: Yugi Yugi draws and Yami releases "Dark Magician" from its hat and equips it with "Book of Secret Arts", increasing its ATK by 300 (2500 → 2800/2100). Yugi attacks and destroys "B. Skull Dragon" with "Dark Magician" (Joey: 750 → 450). Turn 16: Joey Even though he lost "Black Skull Dragon", Joey is encouraged by Serenity to keep fighting. Joey draws and Summons "Baby Dragon" (1200/700) in Attack Position, then Sets a card. Turn 17: Yugi Yugi draws and thinks Joey's Face-Down Card is "Time Wizard". Yugi attacks "Baby Dragon" with "Dark Magician" to prevent "Baby Dragon" from evolving into "Thousand Dragon", but Joey activates his Set "Kunai with Chain", stopping the attack. Turn 18: Joey Joey draws and activates "Time Wizard" (500/400) as a Spell Card. He succeeds with the roulette ability of "Time Wizard", causing every monster on the field to age rapidly. "Baby Dragon" ages into "Thousand Dragon" (2400/2000), and "Dark Magician" ages into an elderly version of himself (100/???). Joey could not believe it. This would win the duel for him if he attacked. Joey attacks the elderly Dark Magician with "Thousand Dragon", but Yugi uses the effect of the elderly Dark Magician to activate "Makiu, the Magical Mist" from his hand, stopping the attack. Yugi also reveals that thanks to Joey, his elderly Dark Magician was able to learn 1,000 years worth of Magic, making him stronger, and transforming him into the "Dark Sage". Turn 19: Yugi Instead of drawing, Yugi activates the second effect of "Dark Sage", allowing him to add a Magic Card from his Deck to his hand. Before he makes his move, Yugi cries knowing he is about to take away Joey's only chance to save his sister, telling Joey this is the hardest move he has ever made. He activates the added "Monster Reborn", reviving "B. Skull Dragon" from Joey's Graveyard. Joey is sad that Yugi has beaten him, but tells him it's fine. Yugi attacks and destroys "Thousand Dragon" with "B. Skull Dragon" (Joey: 450 → 0). Aftermath Yugi advances to the final match with Pegasus. Joey offers his "Glory of the King's Hand" to Yugi, but Yugi refuses it and allows Joey to collect the prize money with the card, saying that he deserves it more. Joey cries tears of joy and the final match against Pegasus soon begins. Category:Duels Category:Duelist Kingdom Duels